Resonant Hearts
by arcadiablitz
Summary: Sometimes, opposites attract—it's always nice to see polar opposite personalities clash and blend together to form something...new. — A collection of PruLiech oneshots and drabbles, where some are AU and some aren't. Requests are forever and always accepted. The lovely cover image is not owned by me. (On hiatus for the time being.)
1. Change

**Welp, here it is. The PruLiech collection fic.**

* * *

_**Resonant Hearts**_

* * *

There was once a time where he and Elise were not on the best of terms. She'd once been grand, though still a very small, unnoticed nation; she'd swing her sterile silver sword around carelessly, watching as life drained out of intruders, enemies or not, before turning on her heel and heading back to her marvelous castles once more. She'd had her long mane of flowing golden hair back then as well, with brighter teal eyes and a delicate, porcelain face to match, along with the heavy suits of armor or the lightweight war clothes she would wear over the red-violet dress and forest-green military coat she stuck with now.

Back then, he'd still been foolish and reckless—he'd still been a troublemaker, roaming around and messing with whomever he could find. Those were the days he was convinced Elizabeta was a lad, and the days where he wasn't so self-conscious and worrying about trivial matters. He still looked fairly much the same, what with glittery silver locks and harsh crimson eyes, despite having been a different entity —Teutonic Knights, that he was back then; but he much rather preferred the laid-back, fading-away lifestyle he had now, watching over his younger brother and baring the dissipating name 'Prussia.'

He'd sometimes wander over her borders and, akin to the nature of Vash in the current times, she'd charge at him with a small little army to back her up, and he'd run away (cowering, if you would, but he could never degrade himself like that), only to bug her again some days later. She'd been much more moody back then, and less accepting of excuses or mistakes; it was quite a change for him, watching her morph into the kind, sweet, polite lady who stuck closely to her adoptive brother's side like an extra limb. Sometimes, he yearned for the wilder, energetic days back then, where she'd holler at him and give chase at his retreating figure, but other times, he preferred the friendly attitude she held towards him now, her charitable nature and her benevolent, extremely tolerant personality.

He still enjoyed simply watching her during the World Conferences he begged his brother to allow him into; for the fact that he was not a country anymore resulted in his banning of entering the World Conferences unattended, and he lost much 'warmth', if he had any, between other countries, despite his imminent death. She'd cut her hair decades ago, to match the hairstyle of her brother's; at first, he'd found it stupid and pointless and scoffed, but now, he found it endearing and adorable, how loyal she was to him and how she'd give up nearly anything for him.

She'd seemingly grown smaller, and had shed the malicious, dreadful aura that had once hung constantly around her. She'd grown quiet and thoughtful, gentle and careful, always aware of what was going on around her and always wearing a small, delicate smile on her ivory face. She'd even warmed up to him, he who'd caused her so much trouble and annoyance in the past, and she'd willingly skip over to his house (against her brother's rules and wants, even!) just to hang out with him, though it took him much too long to decipher the pink tinge that blossomed on her face whenever she came to see him.

He'd only figured it out, decoded her actions and the carefulness of her words around him, just moments before his judgement was passed upon him and pale, golden lights flittered into the air softly around him, beginning to consume him before long. He'd only figured out the speed of his heart and the lightheaded feelings he got when she was around or within sight just then, increasingly lifeless red eyes cast towards the sky, pallid lips moving and attempting to gasp and whisper out complaints and whines and denials, like he always did, no matter what entity he'd been represented as.

But he had already decided the change was always for the best, and he'd determined that if his feelings were to be set in stone, than he wouldn't mind his identification being engraved into obsidian, stuck before the empty ground space below.

* * *

**Sad and short, but I personally like it.**

**~~Moxie Rayne**


	2. Forever Mine

**Reviews~:**

** Lil Doufle : **Yes, but I like writing sad stuff! :c Well, this one's happier!

Thank you; I'm glad you liked it. :3

** 96bittersweetblackcat : **:( I just have a bad habit of writing depressing stuff…but to make up for it, here~

**Ayumi Kudou : **Yet sad. ;-;

**ManyTruePairings : **Thank you, kind reviewer~! :'D And I shan't allow you to cry, for I have now updated~!

**Like Faint Hearts, this will be updated on Valentines Day.**

…**The Weeping Game will be updated sometime soon, and that HetaOni oneshot will be posted once I'm finished with it (and edit it cause it's total crap right now).**

* * *

_**Resonant Hearts**_

* * *

Gilbert had once been content with his rough life - he had, quite a while ago (as a young child, yes), accepted the fact that he was completely different, what with the silver hair and crimson eyes, and the fact that he'd never fit in with all the others. He'd once been closer friends with the wild-hearted Elizabeta and the prissy aristocrat Roderich, but they'd always distanced themselves from him - thought of him merely as a mindless fool, who acted on impulse and had a lack of true feelings and just happened to goof around, not having the capability to be serious.

Perhaps they'd been right, but people change over time - even though their heart may remain the same, and that statement was true for the self-proclaimed Prussian; he still had the twisted, bitter heart filled with his pessimistic outlook and his negative feelings, something he'd had since he was a wee child and was tossed from house to house within his massive family, never quite finding a place he could call 'home', were people loved and accepted him. There had always been Ludwig, but he'd been separated from the blond German for years, and he'd moved on to find much better friends, who loved him and protected him - one, he could swear, felt something slightly more, but he'd decided he didn't have the right to nose around his little brother's business.

But then…then, there was Sisia. They hadn't been close when they'd first met - she'd had (and still did, though he noticeably cooled down over the years) a whacko Swiss brother who'd adopted her years back, and was extremely overprotective and trigger-happy - and that had acted as a huge, steel barrier, not to mention the fact that the man hated his guts and wanted to keep the little girl 'pure and innocent.' But he had found his ways, of course; he'd finally warmed up to the tiny Liechtensteinerin and vice-versa, and she'd been willing to break her brother's rules to meet up with him off the campus grounds of their rather enormous school.

He supposed he could now saw he _was _indeed content with his life, but that would be understating it. After all, who couldn't help but lighten up their feelings and banish away the darker ones when introduced to the small ball of light that Sisia was? He supposed she felt the same, though with a darkened comfort from his side, because he remembered what day it was today.

Gilbert abruptly stood up from his chair and glanced down at his outfit - probably the nicest thing he'd ever worn; a spotless white tuxedo along with a black tie and some black shoes that were polished beautifully, with his hair brushed back neatly and the bags long-gone from underneath his glittering eyes. He quickly stepped outside and waited at the little altar up at the head of the ginormous church, clearing his throat softly and straightening his jacket nervously. The words from the old man blurred and mixed together soundlessly in his ears, for all he could hear was his own rapid heart, pounding wildly in his chest.

_Yes, I love my life, _he thought when he turned just slightly and saw a lovely girl walking down by the large pews that were lined up upon either side of her, filled with various people with smiling faces and twinkling eyes - even Roderich, who held Elizabeta close to him and watched with calm, fond eyes as she stepped up to the albino and breathed in deeply.

She donned a gorgeous white, lac dress, with some extras on it that didn't over exaggerate the fairly simple dress. It reached down to her ankles, with a tiny little see-through trail following. She was boosted up slightly (though she was still so short) by the white wedges she wore, her feet shuffling around anxiously at the pressure she felt. He looked down at her hand - oh, her hand, holding something that bound them together - and he beamed inwardly at himself, his heart melting all over again at the sight of her in her alluring outfit.

The ring - it shone brightly in the faint light of the sun that shone in throughout the stained glass windows, sending a ray of colors throughout the spacious church. It was a soft golden color, with a tiny little diamond embedded into the middle of it, sparkling just as bright as the golden band it stuck into.

He glanced back up at her. Flaxen hair framing her ivory face, her dark wheat-colored eyelashes brushing over the high rise of her cheekbones and obscuring her teal doe-eyes...

The elderly man suddenly stopped his speech, asking them to promise things to each other. With another sharp, hoarse breath,

"You may now kiss the bride."

_Happiness..._

* * *

**Ah, I don't know if I've said this before in Faint Hearts, but I'll jump between Liechtenstein's possible human names often. I love the name Sisia, but I also like the other names, so I'll use them from time to time. There's Sisia, Eva, Erika, Erica, and Elise…I use Lilli as her nickname, and I'll usually make her last name Vogel-Zwingli.**

**I've never been to a church (only some older ones here in Germany, and I've seen the outside of Notre Dame in France), so I hope it's a fairly accurate drabble. :3 I've never been to a wedding, either. But some weddings are held in churches, right~?**

**~~Moxie Rayne**


	3. Belated V Day

**Review!:**

** TheCapsFan () : **Wow. o.o

Really? :D Sad thing is, I write Hetalia more emotional than it actually is, so I'm not sure if I'm giving you the right mental image. o.e Not to mention I'm writing the crack pairings…

* * *

**_Resonant Hearts_**

* * *

Erika never asked for anything expensive - she was fine with cheap plastic roses and one dollar chocolates as gifts, even though Vash tended to go over-the-top for her as a sign of his sibling-like affection he held for her. She always surprised to be showered with gifts on holidays or her birthday by Elizabeta and Laura and Feliks and everyone else, always shocked when they weren't cheap little plastic water guns and, rather, thoughtful gifts while she couldn't afford to buy them something marvelous.

And she was astonished on Valentine's Day this year, when Gilbert - the obnoxious, self-proclaimed Prussian that her brother hated with a passion - went over-the-top, even more so than Vash, for her. It all started with her walking into the classroom, finding everyone giggling, until she turned to the board - where her name was written in pink chalk, with a heart and sketches of flowers surrounding it - signed by Gilbert, Feliciano, Elizabeta, and Laura, though Gilbert had signed his name the largest.

The next event was during her free period, which she always spent outside under the huge oak tree on the front yard of the school she attended. Gilbert had 'attacked' her from behind, and tossed her a paper bag filled with chocolates - Schokobons, Kinders, Kinder Surprise Eggs, all kinds of German chocolates that she loved - before running away.

But she had to say, the last part was the best - though Vash greatly disagreed.

Even though she found romance too sugary and overly-sweet, she melted inside every time she thought of Gilbert kissing her again.

((she was,however,luckythatvashsparedtheprussi anbecauseshewassohappy.))

* * *

**omg if you haven't had schokobons or any of those YOU HAVE NOT LIVED 333333**

**i live in germany and they're there and they're beyond delicious - especially schokobons**

**goddamn i wouldn't mind getting fat off of those**

**~~Moxie Rayne **


End file.
